Wicked Games
by Eos Blaze 0402
Summary: What a wicked game you play to make me feel this way, What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you, What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way, What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you...


**So this is a one shot. I was listening the theme music from vampire diaries season 3 episode 22 when Elena is in water and suddenly this idea started jumping in my head. I had to write this down. And I will update my multi chapter fic soon. Wicked games belongs to Chris Isaac.**

**Am I forgetting something?**

**Ah yes, sadly I don't own vampire diaries but I wish I could.**

**So read and enjoy.**

* * *

_**Wicked games**_

The world was on fire

And no one can save me but you.

It's strange what desire

Will make foolish people do.

I'd never dreamed that I would meet

Somebody like you.

I'd never dreamed that I would loose

Somebody like you.

No I don't wanna fall in love,

No I don't wanna fall in love with you…

-Wicked games by Chris Isaac

* * *

She smiles as she feels his hands on her arms. She snuggles in him, a happy sigh escaping her as his arms tuck her in him. She smells of honeysuckle that grew outside his hut 1000 years ago. His arms trace the contours of her face as his nose takes in her smell.

Elijah Mikaelson knows that she is still asleep, in a trance like state where she can't know it's him but he can't stop himself from touching her, loving her.

Like every day he turns her towards him to watch the familiar play of emotions on her face as he kisses her, traces the dips and curves of her lips with his tongue, drinks in her essence trying in vain to appease himself from the hunger that is Elena Gilbert.

In the darkness of night, he wears the cloak of shadows and visits her when she is lost in the world of beautiful dreams. She never knows it's him pleasuring her senses, loving her as she should be loved because when the morning comes nothing is out of place in her room to suggest that somebody was here, the only lingering thing left is his scent, the smell of cinnamon clinging to her pores.

His mouth descends, peppering kisses down her throat. A moan escapes her mouth as he nibbles on her collarbone. Her fingers fist in his hair and she arches in him.

"Stefan…..." she murmurs and he stills. His whole body is rigid as his head loses the fight with his heart. His eyes are bleak, face devoid of any expression as he walks out in the inviting night, his heart shatters and the broken pieces bleed like they do every single night….

* * *

She dreams of a paradise where she is alone with Stefan. No fear, no worries clouding over the sky of her happiness. Hand in hand they walk taking in the beauty around them.

He looks in her eyes as he draws her in him.

"I love you." She can see the love shining in his eyes. She smiles but she can't say I love you in return, something is stopping her. Some small part of her heart confuses Stefan's eyes with dark brown ones, confuses Stefan with someone she knows she shouldn't think about but she can't stop.

He kisses her, his lips ghosting over hers but he tastes different, feels different. Lately her dreams have been quite intense.

When he starts unbuttoning her top, his fingers undo the buttons but her hands automatically stop his progress. When she looks at him, there are questions in his eyes. She knows he can't understand why she resists but lately it all feels too wrong.

She shakes her head trying to tell him she no longer wants the intimacy but still his lips suck on her pulse point. His kisses feel desperate but his face has the expression of mild passion.

She wants him to stop.

She calls his name softly, "Stefan….."

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson returns to the manor his brother has finished renovating, to his room that is half drenched in gloom. Mechanically his hands busy themselves in unfastening his tie when he feels her entering the room.

He feels himself suffocating in the heavy aroma of roses but he stays still.

"Elijah", she purrs as her fingers busy themselves in ripping the buttons of his shirt. The voice is of Elena but the emotion is wrong.

The female hands roam on his body with a predatory intent, nails digging in his muscles, tongue tasting every single inch of his skin.

He pins her against the wall and rips her clothes apart. Without ceremony or foreplay he thrusts roughly in her core. A pained moan escapes from Katherine Pierce's mouth as he thrusts again.

Her lips hover near his to meet in a kiss but at the last moment he turns his head and her lips graze his cheek.

They never kiss.

His eyes are closed and he plunges again and again until he can feel his oncoming climax. He doesn't care whether she is getting pleasure or not. She is just a body he exploits to numb his pain and she knows and yet she returns every night. He punishes her body in lieu of Elena's lack of knowledge and yet she returns. He is a broken shell of his former past and he uses her to ignore the fact that stares him in the eye every moment. The charade of indifference is taking toll on the dark soul he keeps hidden below his heart. He hurts her, expends her body to hide his own hurt. She knows this and still she returns every night in a flicker of hope that this night he acknowledges her, not a ghost who isn't even there. His hands tight on her arms with bruising force when he explodes inside her and a guttural moan escapes his mouth, "Elena…"

* * *

**So love it? Hate it? Like it? It's okay? You wanna point out something? You wanna tell me something? Review and let me know. Love you guys.**

**-Eos**


End file.
